Order Up!
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena is a waitress at the Moon Shine reasturaunt. Darien is her long time boy friend. Serena's parents decide Serena's can support herself...
1. Moon Shine Reasuraunt

Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon!  
  
  
  
Order Up!  
  
~4:00~  
  
"What do you recomend today?"asked a man with his family. "well the specialty today is the fried squid"answered a 17 year old blonde with sparkling blue eyes and the most unusual hair style. "then thats what we'll have!" the woman next to him said. "I'll be right back with your orders" The blonde said cheerfully writing it down. She was Serena Tsukino the most enjoyable waitress in Moon Shine reasuraunt. Serena went and gave the order to Lita the cook. "Ok! It'll be up in 12 minuts!"Lita told the girl.  
  
Serena walked back out to the booths to see her long time boyfriend, Darien Shields, looking in the menue. "are you ready to order sir?" she questioned with a smirk on her face. "Yes"he told her. "ok then what'll it be?" she said getting ready to write. "how about the waitress"he said pulling her on to lap. "you know I don't belive thats on the menue. Let me check"she said grabbing the menue and putting it in front of there faces and kissing him. "Seriously Darien, what do you want today?"she said standing up. "The usual"he told her putting his hands behind his head and leaning backwords. "of course"she began "spagetti and meatballs"she said writing it down. She went over to Lita and said, "Darien's here" "The spagetti and meat balls will be up in 10 minuts!"Lita called back. Serena smiled.  
  
Serena got a wet cloth, went back to the booths and started cleaning them off. When she had just finished cleaning a table the small bell rang "fried squid"Lita shouted. Serena went and got the food and walked over to the family. "here you go!" Serena said putting the large amount of food on the table. "thank you!" they all told her. She smiled then heard the bell ring again. "Spagetti and Meatballs" Lita shouted. Serena went and retrieved the food and brought it to Darien.  
  
"It looks delisios as always! Tell Lita thank you for me" Darien said while looking at the food in front of him. "anything else?" Serena asked him. "No. Thank you for asking" Serena nodded her head and went back over to the family. "How's everyone doing over here?" serena questioned. "Great!" the man told her. "Can I have a refill of soda ma'am?" the little girl asked. "Of course. But call me Serena"she told the little girl. "It was Root Beer right?" Serena asked the small girl. The girl nodded her head. Serena went and got the drink and brought it back. "here you go" she said handing it to the girl. "thank you!"the girl said smiling.  
  
Serena checked on Darien and the family on and of untill they looked done. Serena brought recite to both of them then went back to talk to Lita. Around 15 minuts later she went out to see that the family had left. She went to pick up the money when she noticed the little girl had left a note for her. It said: Thank you very much! I really enjoyed the food and you were the sweetest waitress I've ever met!  
  
Serena put the note in her pocket. Then she noticed the 7 dollar tip they left her. "They really didn't have to do that she thought. She walked over to Darien and saw he had left a 9 dollar tip. "you spoil me you know that?"she told him. "I know"he said as she sat on the other side of the table. "I'm so lucky. I have a handsom, nice, MODEST, boyfriend." Darien chuckled a little. Serena looked at her watch and then spoke up. "time for me to go home" she kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So do you like this story? Is it as good as One Day Closer To You?Is it as bad as One Day Closer To You? (for the ones who didn't like it) If you haven't read One Day Closer go read it! Any ways tell me what you think! My e-mail is eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
I check my e-mail and reviews every day! They will be apreciated! 


	2. You want me to...Leave?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!  
  
  
  
Order Up!  
  
It was slightly cold on the walk home for Serena. Not that she minded. She saw the house she had lived in for all of her life and walked twords it. She turned the door nob and walked in side. She saw her father sitting with the paper stretched out and a cup of hot cocoa. She looked in the kitchen and saw her mother drying the dishes. "I'm home!" Serena called. "Serena come to the kitchen, dear" her mother called. Serena walked to the kitchen. "Umm, Serena since you now have a good paying job, and you'll be eighteen next week we feel that its best that you..."her mother found something to focus on, "find your own place to live." Serena froze. They wanted her out? How could this be happening?  
  
One crystel tear fell down off of Serena's cheek. Her mother came to wipe it away when Serena harshly pulled her face away. "When do you want me out by?"Serena stated coldly. "by your birthday"Serena's mother said lowering her head.  
  
Serena turned and walked back to her room. 'fine' she thought. 'If they don't want me I won't bother them any more!'. Serena jumped on her bed and fell asleep not knowing what would happen tomorrow...  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that was REALLY short! But thats only because I think it would be better to start what I have in mind in the third chapter!!!  
  
Sorry!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Please Review ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks  
  
eternal sailor moon! 


	3. Thank you Darien!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!  
  
  
  
Order Up!  
  
Serena got up a little to early for work so she went to a little breakfast cafe down the street. She got a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. She ate slowly, still a little angry about yesterday, but more so sad. Sad that her own parents didn't want her around. That she had to find a house in only a week. She looked up from her thoughts and saw that she only had two minuts to get to work.  
  
She quikly paid for her coffee and muffin and walked down the street. She came up beside Lita who was unlocking the doors to the reasturaunt. They both walked in, and Lita went and got ready for customers.  
  
~12:00~(noon)  
  
Serena was cleaning off tables when a family walked in. They went and sat down. She went and got the menues, then she brought them to the family. She laid them down and resumed to clean the tables.  
  
Once she was finished cleaning off the table she went back to the family. "*sigh*what can I get for you?" She said in a deep tone. "Well what do you recomend?" asked the man. "Anything thats on the menue." She told him. Then she saw the little girl asking her mother a question and the mother smiling back. It brought tears to her eyes that she would never be able to just go down the stairs to ask her mother a question anymore. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the man order. "We'll have the clam chowder"she wrote it down and scooted off. While she was getting there food Darien walked in. She didn't know it was him. She brought the family there food and went over to Darien. "What can I get for you today?" she once again spoke in a deep tone. Darien lowered the menue he had previosly been holding up. "What wrong Serena?"he asked as he pulled her onto his lap. "come on serena tell me what happened"he says now concerened for his girlfriend. "Life"serena told him "Life happened". "what do you mean?" he asked her.  
  
"My parents want me out of that house before my birthday"She answered. "oh I'm sorry"Darien said holding her tighter. "don't be"serena tells him"it was bound to happen sooner or later". she finishes "then I'll help you find a house!" he tells her. Causing her to jump a little. "Really?" she says smiling brightly. "of course"he tells her. She smiles again and kisses him. "I love you"she says. "I know. Tomorrow is Saturday come to my house and we'll look in the news papers"Darien says. "Thank you" she says then she jumps up. "so do you want the usual today?"she asks. "yeah" Then she goes to tell Lita the news.  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this was kinda short to! Hey but at least I got it out fast! Please review!!! I accept flames because you can learn from them!  
  
see ya later  
  
eternal sailor moon  
  
P.S. If you like the story and would like to hear from me when the next chapters out let me know!!! And to randomreader (or whatever) I can to write!!!!! your reading it right now!!!! So get off my back!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Under his roof

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Authors notes: Special thanks to: hannagrace, Princess Bunny01, Sorceress Usagi, Eo, and Moon Writer for reviewing the last chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
Order Up!  
  
~9:00 Saturday~  
  
Serena got to Darien's apartment and rang the door bell.  
  
Darien opened the door. He saw Serena standing there with a white blouse that had white roses imprinted on it and in a dark blue (not Navy!) skirt on. She had silver hoop earings on that went half way down her neck. He didn't bother to notice her shoes. "Come In" he told her. She walked in and he closed the door. "So...How do you find a house?"serena asked. "well I'll show you"Darien told her.  
  
He went and picked up his laptop that was sitting on his kitchen table. He came and sat down next to Serena, lifted the top of the computer up and turned it on.  
  
Please Enter Your Password: ****** (serena)  
  
He then logged on the internet and clicked on search.  
  
Search: A house within a $200,000 dollar price range in tokyo. [GO]  
  
A few houses popped up on the screen. It definatly had Serena's attention, you'd think she was glued to the screen! Darien scrolled down. "Oh! What about that one?! How much is that one?!"serena said pointing to a white house with roses surrounding it. "thats where the news paper comes in!"Darien said putting his computer down. He picked up a news paper and started flipping through the pages. "Here we go" he says. Serena catches a glance of the price before he does and sulks back. He finally sees why. "Oh come on Serena there's got to be a house you can afford."Darien says trying to comfort her. "really I didn't know they were selling house for 2 dollars now adays"she said sarcasticly.  
  
'Poor Serena. She really liked that house' Darien thought. He looked at the price once more. 'Thats within my budget. I didn't become a doctor for nothing!'  
  
"Serena"Darien started. "What?" She said looking at him. "I'll pay for the house." he stated. "Darien, thanks for the offer. But I couldn't let you do that! Not unless you move...in...with...me"she slowed. Darien smiled. "But my dad wont let me do anything like that while I live under his roof!"she tells him. "Ah. But you wont live under his roof."he says matter-of-factly. "You *are* smart aren't you?" "You think I flattered my way through high school?" (A.N. How did he become a doctor? during highschool he took colledge classes and by the time he graduated he had the number of years done to be a doctor!) "I don't know." Serena grinned. "why you little"darien started. Serena brought her lips to his. "You were saying?"she asked. "Wow" Darien muttered. "I got to do that more often!"  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't like this chapter! Did you? Please review. 


	5. Staying at the moonlit hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Order Up! Darien drove over to the moonlit hotel in less than 3 minuts. He jumped out of his car and ran inside. 'Oh shoot! I forgot to ask what room number she was in!'Darien thought. He ran over to the service desk. "How may I help you sir?" The man asked. "What room number is Serena Tsukino?" The man started typing into his computer. "Sir, there is no Serena Tsukino here."The man reported. Darien looked confused. She wasn't here? "Sir, there IS a Serena Shields here."Darien's head shot up. "Y-yeah thats her. what room number is she in?" Darien asked still shocked. "630" He told him. Darien shot up the stairs. He reached the door and knocked. Serena opened the door. "Serena Shields I presume?" Darien said as she invited him in. "I didn't want my family to know where I was!"Serena defended. Darien raised an eyebrow. "Fine next time I go to a hotel I'll say my name is Serena KOU."Serena smiled, proud that she had made Darien jealous. (AN Serena's ex- boyfriend was Seiya Kou. Darien still hates his guts to this day. She loves rubbing it in his face!) Darien, still frozen from what she had said was standing still and Serena was getting annoyed. "Don't be silly! I love you." Serena said as she kissed him. Darien came out of his trance. "So do you want to play a card game?" Serena asked pulling out some cards from her bags. "I don't like cards Serena." Darien told her. Serena gave the puppy dog eyes. Darien sighed, "okay."  
  
~1 hour later~ "I win! AGAIN!" Serena yelled throwing her cards in the air. Darien started to pick them up. "Now I know why I HATE cards."he muttered. Serena helped pickup the cards. She put them away and clicked the television on. She flipped on the news, it was right at weather. "We don't suggest ANYONE goes driving right now. The wind is blowing at an alarming rate. 20mph is the low." Serena turned the mute on. "Wow. Darien I will not allow you to go driving right now." Serena told him. "So what shall we do?"Darien asked. " I will sleep on the couch, you will sleep on the bed."She said crossing her arms. "I will sleep on the couch, I can't let you-"Darien was cut off. "YOU have work in the morning. YOU won't fit on the couch. I get the couch!" She argued 


	6. Room Service

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Order Up!  
  
After arguing for 15 minutes, Darien finally agreed to sleep on the bed. He awoke the next morning to find Serena already awake. "Hey sleepy head!" she called. "Did you sleep well?" Serena asked flipping a piece of French toast. "Mmmmhmmmm" Darien muttered. Serena chuckled at Darien's lack of being wide awake. Suddenly Darien's cell phone rang. He walked over to the couch and answered it. "Hello?" he sad yawning. "Hello Dr. Shields." The woman on the other line said. "Hello Doris." Darien replied. "I just wanted to let you know that you have the day off." Doris said. "Ok thank you Doris." Darien pushed 'end' and walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Who was that?" Serena asked. "Oh, that was Doris, you know, the nurse at the front desk? Well she said that I have the day off." Darien explained. "Cool. Hey are you hungry? I'm making French toast. Its so cool how the have these little stoves packed in!" Serena said taking the French toast of the burner and placing them on a provided plate.  
  
~ After Breakfast ~  
  
"So what are your plans for the day off?" Serena asked. "Don't know. Do you want to just, spend the day together?" Darien asked. "Sure!" Serena smiled. "We could even go look at that house if you wanted." Darien told her. "Really?!?!" Serena exclaimed. "Of course. Why don't we do that. I'll call the realtors and they'll show it to us." Darien told her. "THANK YOU!!!" Serena said as she hugged him. "Your welcome!" Darien said smiling.  
  
~ At the house ~  
  
"Wow! Its even better than the picture!" Serena squealed, holding on to Darien's arm. The realtor looked at the young couple in disgust. "I'm sure its way out of your price range young lady." She sneered. Darien felt his blood boil. He wanted to yell, but thought better of it, since Serena hadn't heard the comment in the first place.  
  
After a while, they got back in the car, and drove back to the hotel. "Room service is SWEET!" Serena laughed, lying back on the bed. "I refuse to comment on that Serena." Darien smiled. She laughed and they turned on the TV. "Lucy, I'm home!" Darien said, imitating Ricky from the classic show 'I Love Lucy'.  
  
After a few hours of TV, and three room service calls, Serena had forgotten she was thrown out of her house. Being with Darien washed away all her problems. Well, at least till tomorrow at work she would...  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hehe... LOOOOONNNNNGGGGG time since I worked on this story... well... anyways... Review please!  
  
Twisted Angel 


End file.
